


Dance With Me Below The Stars

by Shelbymcgervey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Character, Love by chance referance, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, im not sure what im doing, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbymcgervey/pseuds/Shelbymcgervey
Summary: Keith is a grounded and moody teenage boy. Lance is kicked out of his home. They both need someone, they need to know they have someone.





	Dance With Me Below The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The song I chose for this chapter is Hold Each Other- By A Great Big World

Keith looked at his unmade bed. The sheets were tangled from the nightmare he had had from the previous night. The blanket and pillows strung around the room. He knew he had to clean but cleaning is boring, he thought.

"Oh, fuck it," Keith said with a sigh and picked up the red pillow laying at his feet. "Better late than never."

For the next hour, he cleaned his room and text some friends. By the time he was done, the room was spotless and he had made plans with Pidge to meet at Altea Cafe in forty-five minutes. 

Keith silently went to his dresser and picked out a black pair of jeans, a dark gray shirt, red sweatshirt, and red beanie. His clothes pretty much stayed the same daily, besides the beanie. 

"Adam!" Keith shouted from the bathroom, toothpaste dribbling down his chin. "I'm heading out to meet Pidge at Altea!"

"Okay, I'll let Takashi know when he gets home." Adam, one of Keith's adopted dads, said from downstairs,

After he let Pidge know he was on his way, Keith walked out the door with a backpack on full of school work and some extra winter clothes. He told Adam that if he gets stuck because of a snow in, then he'll stay at Pigdes or call Shiro to pick him up. Adam reluctantly agreed and gave Keith twenty-five dollars for food. Keith muttered a 'thank you' and left. 

Within about fifteen minutes Keith was at the Cafe waiting for Pidge and buying some Coco. 

He sat down at the table in the back and began working on some math homework due after Christmas break. He soon heard footsteps approaching his table then someone saying, "What's up unicorn? You writing a fanfic about you and the quarterback?" Keith looked up when he realized it was the voice of Pidge. 

"Naw, I'm just doing math because I was up all night waiting for the new episode of Love By Chance." He said referring to a Thai drama he started and completely unfazed by what Pidge had said.

They continued to talk about random things. None of which, were about the school work they were supposed to be doing. 

After about an hour and a half of sitting at Altea Cafe, a friend of Keith and Pidge walked in and sat down in the farthest corner from the door. They saw it was Lance McLain. He was lanky with dark skin and hair. But what Keith saw was that he had two duffle bags beside him full of things. He wondered if the boy was staying at a friends house for Christmas break. They decided to invite him over to where they were sitting. Keith was about to raise his hand to call Lance over but a tall and scruffy man burst through the door yelling. He was saying things like how 'when he found him, he'll kill 'em!' 

Keith put his hand down when he recognized it to be Lance's father. Keith didn't like him. Once his dads and he were invited to one of The McLains yearly neighborhood BBQs, but what Lance's father didn't realize was that Adam and Shiro were in a relationship and not brothers. He freaked out and was yelling how they were going to hell and other things like it. His wife had to keep him from trying to kill Adam with a plate if they didn't get out of his yard soon enough. The next day at school Lance apologized or thirty minutes straight before the bell rang. Keith had forgiven most of the McLains for the outburst and moved on from it. 

Keith was pulled from his thoughts by Pidge shaking his shoulder. He then saw that Lance's father was stocking towards Lance with hatred in his eyes. The poor boy was trapped in a corner looking more scared than when the BBQ incident happened. 

His father grabbed Lance by the jacket and started yelling in his face about how he was going to hell if he didn't say it was a joke, how if it is true then he would beat the shit out of him until Lance said it wasn't true. 

Keith and Pidge were as shocked as everyone else sitting in the small shop. Keith was scared for Lance. Especially when the father started to raise his fist to hit the young boy. That's when Keith's brain turned back on. He picked up the cup his hot drink was in and threw it at Lance's father before he could hit Lance. 

Keith, the one who threw it was shocked at what he did. He looked at Pidge who was staring right back at him with shock in their eyes. They mouthed something but before Keith could comprehend what it was, a large hand grabbed his sweater hood and yanked him on his but to the cold floor. He wasn't too surprised to see that it was Lance's father. 

"Did you throw that at me, boy?" He asked with a heavy accent of which Keith could only guess was Spanish. 

Keith answered with a sarcastic tone. "Why of course not, sir! Why would I throw a piping hot cup of Coco at a big man trying to punch his son?" 

The glare on the fathers faces deepened. "Why you," He swung at Keith, who barely dodged it before grabbing a large book off the table and smacking it upside the man's head. 

He was about to swing again but someone pulled him back, protecting Keith from what was about to happen. 

A lady was yelling at the man and threatening to call the police on him. She told him to get out of her store and he complied before looking at Lance and yelling, "This isn't finished yet faggot!"

Keith sat on the edge of the table trying to catch his breath. Pidge and the owner were asking him questions and checking to see if he was okay, but his mind was not on himself but on the boy who was staring at Keith with tears running down his face. 

He stood up off the table and walked over to where the taller boy stood leaning his back against a wall, still shuttering from fear. 

"Lance, are you okay? Can you tell me what happened?” Lance looked up at  
Keith and saw concern in his eyes. Keith saw pain and sadness in Lance’s. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry you had to do that.” Lance slid down the wall and put his head in his knees. 

“Hey, I’m fine. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Lance shook his head. 

 

“Okay, that’s good, but you should come to sit with Pidge and me.” Lance nodded and slowly got up. Keith grabbed his bags and went to sit with Lance at their table. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Pidge said, “Lance, do you want to talk about what just happened?” They said in a soft tone. 

He looked at Pidge and let a tear fall down his face. 

“My, my dad is a homophobe. An extremely big one. But my mom isn’t. I told her about me being bisexual and it was going great until my dad burst in.” Lance wiped his eye. “He-uh, he heard everything. He said to pack my bags within ten minutes or else….he’ll kill me. So I got everything I could fit into these bags and ran out of the house. The dick followed me. This was the only place I could think of to come to.”

Lance continued to sob. People in the Cafe gave him looks full of pity. 

“All my siblings knew, they kept the secret. The only one that didn’t accept me was my dad. He was the only one. Even my grandfather said it was fine. The man who raised my father said it was okay! Do you know how much that hurts?” He looked at Keith. 

“Lance,” Keith spoke up. “Did you run here in the snow?” 

Once again Lance nodded his head, and now that Keith really looked at him he could see that Lance was shivering and had bright red cheeks. So he took the winter jacket out of his bag and made Lance put it on. Ignoring Lance's protests, Pidge gave him their drink. 

"The heat from it would help some." They said. 

“Do you know where you’re going to stay?” Pidge asked. 

Lance shook his head and took another sip of his drink. 

Keith looked up at lance and asked a question that would change both of their lives forever. 

“Do you want to stay at my house?"

**Author's Note:**

> So! What do you think? Please let me know!!!


End file.
